High efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filters generally trap a large amount of very small particles that other filters would simply recirculate back into the ambient air. For a HEPA filter in a vacuum cleaner to be effective, however, the vacuum cleaner should ideally take the air drawn into the machine and expel that air through a filter that is efficient and easily changed to maintain such efficiency.
There is a need for systems and methods of providing easily replaceable, HEPA-quality filtration for vacuum systems in an effective, efficient, and cost-sensitive manner.